I Don't Want To Lose You
by xxxSpicyFlamexxx
Summary: Lavi has loved allen for quite some time. But he is afraid that if he tells him their friendship will be ruined. Will he tell him how he feels and Allen accepts... Or will Allen decline and hate him forever? Laven


**Hello :D This is my first chapter. So I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or any of the characters. Sadly. **

* * *

(Allen's POV)

Allen woke up and got out of bed. He got dressed into his usual attire and walked out of the room.

When he opened the door something collided with it. He looked over to the wall and saw that the

'Thing' was Lavi.

"Lavi you okay?" He asked.

Lavi stared at him for a moment then he nodded. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Yea I am fine" Lavi said.

Allen nodded and was about to get some breakfast but he turned around to face Lavi.

"Hey Lavi... what were you doing by my room?" He asked.

Lavi looked at him then he blushed lightly.

"Um... I was... going to wake you up!." Lavi said.

Allen was a little confused but shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh.. okay." He said and then walked to the kitchen.

(Lavi's POV)

Phew.. that was close. Lavi was really glad that Allen didn't find out that he was in love with

the cursed boy. He loves everything about him. And if Allen found out, that would ruin their

Friendship.

He walked through the halls and turned a corner only to hit something hard sending him falling

on his butt.

"Ow...Ow...Ow" Lavi said.

He looked up to meet Kanda's stare/glare (Whatever... he's always grumpy xD)

"Oh... Hey Yuu" Lavi said slowly standing up.

Kanda seemed to glare harder at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you... STOP CALLING ME YUU!" Kanda yelled furiously.

Lavi only laughed. He was used to being yelled at by Kanda.

"Yeah... Yeah" He said and looked behind Kanda to see him carrying a wagon full of boxes.

"What's that?" Lavi pointed to the wagon.

"What do you think stupid... It's a wagon..." He said.

Lavi sweatdropped.

"Ah... Yeah I see that.." He said.

Kanda turned back to him.

"Then why did you ask if you knew?" Kanda asked angrily.

Lavi shook his head then sighed.

"No... what I meant was... what is it for?" He asked

"Oh... It's for General Cross."Kanda said.

Lavi looked at it.

"What's in the boxes?"Lavi asked.

"Why must you ask so many damn questions?" Kanda asked irritated.

Lavi was about to reply when he was cut off by the sound of foorsteps.

"Ah... Kanda and lavi." The man said.

"General Cross?" Lavi asked.

Cross came to a stop leaving a good two feet.

"What's the matter?" Asked Kanda.

Cross looked behind them and scowled.

"By any chance... is that my debts?" He asked.

Kanda nodded and was about to give then to him.

"Well... do me a favor." He said.

"What?" Asked Kanda.

"Give those to Allen..." Cross said.

Then he squeezed past them and made his way to the end of the hall disappearing in the dark.

Kanda dropped the handle and started to walk away.

"Wait... Yuu... where are you going?" He asked.

"I am leaving.." He said.

Lavi turned toward the wagon.

"What about the-"

"You take it." Kanda said and he too disappeared into the darkness.

'Dammit.' He thought and picked up the handle of the wagon and dragged it to find Allen.

(Allen's POV)

While he was walking to the kitchen he was thinking about what happened earlier.

'Weird... ' Allen though. 'Why would he wake him up when he never did that before?'

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't here his name being called.

"-len"

He kept on walking.

"Allen!"

A hand touched his shoulder startling the young man.

'Activate' He thought.

His arm turned into a huge arm with green light on his shoulder.

"Woah!"

Allen turned around to be face-to-face with Lavi.

"Oh. It's you." Allen said

Allen's arm returned to normal.

Lavi raised his brow then he said.

"Allen I have been calling your name for the last ten minutes."

'He was?' Allen thought.

"Oh.. sorry I was thinking." Allen said.

Lavi nodded slowly.

"Oh.. yea" Lavi said.

"I have something for you."

Allen lifted his head slightly.

"What?" He asked.

Lavi moved out of the way do Allen could see.

Allen looked at it, confused.

"It's Cross's debts."Lavi said.

Allen sighed. Of course while his master is gone he was out drinking and what-not.

"Oh ok." He said.

Allen took the handle and started walking to the kitchen.

"Oh! And Allen!" Lavi said.

Allen stopped and craned his neck over his shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

Lavi took a deep breath.

"Later on today... come to my room, I need to talk to you!" He said nervously.

Allen Lifted his brow but didn't press it.

"Ok." He said and continued walking to the kitchen.

Lavi let out his breath he was holding and slumped to the floor..

"Hopefully I can work up the courage to say it." He said to himself.

* * *

**Hello... My lovelies. I will only make two chapters of this**

**wonderful story. I hope you guys**

**enjoyed this chappy. See ya next time..**


End file.
